Right Out of History
by wee-me
Summary: This Halloween is one for the history books.


**Right Out of History**

Authoress: Wee-Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any form of "Ben 10" or "The Flintstone's" or any associated characters, so sue me not. Any of the recognizable characters/quotes are not mine.

Begin

"They're just going to keep sitting there being stupid, aren't they?" Julie asks.

"Looks like it," says Gwen. She glares at the two boys on the couch. They're just going to sit there and watch stupid movies on their first night off in weeks. On Halloween, no less. Even after they promised they'd come to the party with her and Julie.

"You know what? I say we leave now and save ourselves from them whining about us making them go. What do you think?"

Julie nods hard enough to make her hair-bow wobble. "My scooter is waiting out front. Not as comfortable as the rust bucket, but it'll get us there."

Gwen's aunt demands they pose for pictures before they leave. It's sort of fun to act goofy for the camera, one normal thing in their world of weird. Gwen knows that they'll be sent to her mother before she can get out of the driveway. The girls call their goodbyes to the boys, with only grunts in return, and off they go.

"Where's Gwen?" Kevin asks an hour later. The movie ended, but no girlfriend has appeared. He has that nagging "I've done something stupid" feeling again.

Ben blinks like he's coming out of a dream. "Uh, in the kitchen maybe? I haven't seen her or Julie in a while."

They troop into the kitchen to look for them, or maybe for snacks in Ben's case. His mother is there refilling a bowl with some kind of candy. She waves her son's hand away. "This is for the trick-or-treaters."

"Ms. Tennyson, have you seen Gwen?" Kevin asks.

"Or Julie," adds Ben.

She raises her eyebrow. Kevin's bad feeling deepens. "They went to the party already. You know, the one you were supposed to take them to. They said goodbye before they left."

The two of them share a look and a sinking feeling. Oops.

"Their costumes should be a hit, too. Though I'm not sure how skirts like that will hold up to a ride on that bike of Julie's." Her voice is carefully neutral, but her expression sly.

"Uh, skirts like what Mom?"

"Here, I have pictures. That's better than a description I think."

She watches them run out fondly. "Silly boys." Then it's time to hand out more carob treats to the little ghosties and ghoulies.

The girls are dancing when the boys arrive. Dancing with other boys even. That makes it perfectly logical in the boys' minds to wade through the crowd and pull them away.

"What are you doing?" Gwen demands of Kevin. Behind her Julie apologizes to their dance partners as they scurry away. She has her hands fisted on her hips. It draws his eyes to her bare shoulders and short skirt. Who knew Wilma Flintstone could be so hot? Makes him wonder if she'd intended him to be her Fred. That makes his stomach feel strange. He sticks with feelings he knows how to deal with- jealousy and anger. A stomp in the direction of the guys looking Gwen over sends them back a few feet, but they're still looking. Unacceptable.

Gwen snaps her fingers in his face. "Are you going to ignore me here too? Seriously, what are you doing here?" She's got those high spots on her cheeks and tone of voice that says that, once again, he's hurt her feelings. _Crap._

"You wanted me here, here I am."

"But you clearly don't want to be here so don't feel like you have to stay on my account." She's not going to make it easy for him then. In fact, it looks like she's going to go back to dancing in the crowd. In a crowd that has guys. Guys that won't quit looking at her even with him here. No way is he leaving her here.

As he sees it, the only course of action is to toss her over his shoulder and take her out.

It's not going so well with Ben and "Betty" either. Julie is cute in blue and Ben is a little distracted by that. He fumbles around with his words and she's storming off when Kevin takes off with Gwen. Julie veers off to follow and Ben drags his feet in their wake.

He does not get her all the way to the car. She lets him get them out the door and almost there before a pink wall stops him in his tracks.

"Down, now."

"I feel safer with you up here."

She starts to glow, proves that he's wrong about that. He doesn't have a choice but to set her down.

"Want to tell me what all that was about?" Her foot tapping bounces the jagged edge of her skirt. Something tells him that staring at her legs is not doing him any favors. It doesn't stop him from sneaking looks though.

"Those guys were drooling all over you. I was just looking out for you."

"Uh huh. Yeah, all those guys that I'm just friends with, who know I have a, you know, a thing with you, and have girlfriends of their own; those guys are who you're worried about? Did you ever think that maybe it was you stomping in and growling at people that made them look?"

He probably shouldn't grin either, but he does. "You told them about me?"

"Duh! That's part of the reason you were supposed to come tonight, so you could meet my other friends. But no, you and Ben..." He cuts off her rant with a kiss (yet another thing that might get him into trouble, it's his night for it). Lucky for him she doesn't use her powers to knock him into next week.

Julie nearly smacks him in the eye trying to shush him and push him back into the shadows at the same time. Definitely not Ben's night, especially now that Kevin is kissing his cousin in front of him. _Gross._

"Aww," Julie whispers. Then she pushes him back inside and he remembers she's still mad at him. Probably explains why she pushed him into the not quite open door.

He was really impressed when she'd followed Gwen out. She was an awesome friend, always willing to stand up for the people she cared about. He had no doubt she would have helped Gwen beat Kevin to a pulp if it came to that. When she walks away without acknowledging him he remembers she can really hold a grudge when she's upset too.

"C'mon Julie."

"No Ben. I get that you don't have a lot of time for me with all your hero stuff, but tonight you didn't ditch me to save the world, you did it to watch a movie you don't even like! That's not okay."

She leaves before he can say anything.

After their kiss Gwen is feeling charitable enough to take him back inside and show him off. "But no more growling or carrying me anywhere, seriously."

"It's your costume, brings out the caveman in me."

She groans, but holds his hand on the way in so it's totally a win.

The win lasts until the Forever Knights cause a stir, but that isn't for a few hours. And seeing Gwen kick butt in her Halloween costume is still a win in Kevin's book. That skirt shows a _lot_ of leg when she kicks and if he somehow ends up standing under her while she takes to the air, well. He's glad that someone gets the whole thing on video, that's definitely a treat for him.

That it ends up in a history book is just a hilarious cosmic joke. The fact that it makes history classes harder and more confusing for generations of students is an even better one.

End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't even know. I think Julie and Gwen would make an excellent Betty and Wilma. Kevin could probably pull off Fred. I'm not sure what they would have had Ben do, maybe get him to turn dino-y. Not sure I even like this little story-let. Thanks for reading, please review.

Title comes from "The Flintstone's" theme.

Part of my 2011 13 Posts/Days of Halloween.


End file.
